Violet Hydrangeas
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Tapi, mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh daripada berciuman.   Saat itu, Gaara memberi saran pada Naruto agar dia datang ke mension Sasuke malam ini. Bagaimana selanjutnya...


R/N: Hohoho… hi minna-san~ hiks hiks hiks… aku lagi sedih nich DX

Yuki: -Sweatdrop- nape lo?

Rhie: Cz'e, kemaren… aku kan ikutan kuis Seme Uke(dot)com. Trz, kamu tw gha aku dpt apa?

Yuki: pasti uke kn?

Rhie: bukan. Tapi… 'CLUELESS UKE' HWAAA~ ^teriak gaje sambil nginjek leppie^ ^ditampol Yuki^

Yuki: Woi! Ntu leppie gw!

Rhie: oce… kita mulai cerita'e –pura pura gha denger-

Fic ini dipersembahkan buat:

-Makihara Izumi a.k.a Izu-chan dan

-Kanazawa Ryuki a.k.a Yuu-nee

**Desclimer: sudah dipastikan, Naruto bukan punya Rhie apa lagi Yuki XDXD**

**Reted: eM! Baca itu 'eM' 'eM' e-#plak**

**Warn: Lime/lemon, yaoi, MaleXMale, AR, gaje, typos, minim pendeskripsian bla bla bla**

**DON'T LIKE! PLEASE DON'T READ IT!**

**IF YOU ARE YAOI HATER OK…**

**

* * *

**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konaha Gakure ini. Tapi, tidak bagi suasana hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu menginjak usia 17 tahun ini, sedang memiliki masalah dengan sang kekasih. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Bukan! Bukan masalah sang kekasih tidak ingat, dia tahu, dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang marah gara-gara pacarnya tidak ingat hari jadi mereka. Masalahnya lebih sulit dari itu. Dia dan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali belum melakukan hal yang yah… you know what. Dia tau, dalam menjalin hubungan, hal itu tidak mesti dilakukan. Tapi sekarang beda, dia ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke mencintainya apa tidak.

"Kau tidak kekantin Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, sahabat Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat Naruto hanya memandang langit.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha 'kan?" tebak Gaara yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kau seperti Sasuke saja," ujar Kiba setengah meledek. Dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Gaara yang mengatakan jangan-bercanda-sekarang-Kiba.

"Ceritakanlah…" kata Gaara sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Begini…" Narutopun menceritakannya dari A sampai Z. Dari mulai hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit renggang sampai yah… ehemMLehem.

"Aku iri dengan kalian berdua, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya 'kan dengan kekasih masing-masing?" ujar Naruto dengan lirih.

Naruto sempat berfikir, apakah mungkin karena perbedaan jarak diantara mereka yang sampai 5 tahun itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Sasuke adalah eksekutif muda yang saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahnya yaitu Uchiha corp. karena itulah, dia jarang memiliki waktu luang meskipun itu adalah weekend.

"bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" usul Gaara.

"HAH!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan sukses mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Gaara.

"Kau jahat Gaara!" keluh Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan karena tiba-tiba mendapat hadiah dari Gaara berupa jitakan yang menyebabkan mereka berdua mengalami gegar otak(?) terlalu berlebihan memang.

"Salah kalian. Sudahlah… aku akan menjelaskan yang tadi saja," ucap Gaara acuh tak acuh pada keduanya. kedua sahabat Gaara itupun akhirnya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan dari Gaara.

"Jadi…" Gaarapun menjelaskan saranya pada mereka berdua. Dan disusul dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

"AKU SETUJU!" teriak Naruto. "Kalau begitu, ayo kekantin," ujar Naruto menarik kedua temannya.

'Cepat sekali berubah moodnya, dasar Naruto!'

**

* * *

**

Skip time

-Mansion Uchiha-

Sekarang, disinilah Naruto. Di mansion Uchiha, pacarnya. Disekolah, Gaara tadi menjelaskan bahwa dia harus bersikap 'mengundang' pada Sasuke. Dan dia harus mempraktekannya sekarang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan sensei mesumnya kemarin, mempraktekan lebih sulit daripada menjelaskan. Sepanjang perjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada dilantai 12, perkataan Gaara terus saja terngiang dikepalanya.

'Apa aku kembali saja ya,' batin Naruto saat sudah berada didepan pintu. 'Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus optimis,'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ceklek!

"Hn… kau Dobe?" kata seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu tadi.

"Boleh aku masuk, Teme?"

"Hn."

Blam!

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Err… kayak biasanya saja," jawab Naruto saat tiba diruang tamu.

"Hn."

Sasukepun langsung kedapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Dobenya itu.

Sasuke pov

'Tumben sekali si Dobe itu datang kesini malam-malam. Aneh sekali,' batinku. Saat ini, aku sedang berada didapur untuk membuatkan jus jeruk buat Dobe. 'Hah! Padahal aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dari kantor, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang.'

Ternyata, menjadi direktur diperusahaan Uchiha benar-benar melelahkan. Salahkan Baka anikinya, Uchiha Itachi yang kabur dari rumah dan lebih memilih menjadi dokter di Jerman bersama dengan Deidara.

Akupun menuju ruang tamuku.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam gini, Dobe?" tanyaku padanya. Saat aku mengatakan itu, mukanya langsung memerah. 'Manis,' pikirku.

"Teme… apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari kekasihku yang polos ini. Memangnya dia pikir, selama ini aku punya perasaan apa padanya sih?

"Hn."

"Itu artinya 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'?" ujarnya sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia sebal.

"Iya Dobe, aku menyukaimu."

"Terus… kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku untuk kehubungan selanjutnya?" katanya saat aku meminum jus tomatku.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" aku sampai tersedak saat Dobe mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Teme!" katanya dengan wajah yang cemas sekaligus khawatir. Akupun hanya mengatakan 'Hn' andalanku itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, Dobe?" aku yakin, dia nggak mungkin bertanya hal seperti itu. Pasti si panda dan si pecinta anjing itu yang mengatakannya.

"A-anu… itu…"

"Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Eh…kena-"

"Kumohon, Dobe."

"Ta-"

"KUBILANG PULANG SAJA! KAU MENGGANGGUKU! AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT, BAKA!" bentakku padanya. Dia langsung menundukan kepalanya. 'Kau bodoh Sasuke'

End of Sasuke pov

Normal pov

"Gomen…" ujar Naruto sebelum berjalan kearah pintu. Sasukepun mengejarnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gomen nasai Dobe, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikan badan Naruto supaya menghadapnya. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa dipastikan kalau Naruto banar-benar terluka atas perkataannya tadi.

"Gomen," Sasukepun mencium Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku memang salah, kalau kau memang menginginkan ketahap selanjutnya, aku siap."

"Ap-" perkataan Naruto terputus oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ciuman panas yang meminta lebih. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto keatas. Sedangkan yang satunya, perlahan-lahan membuka kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Ukh!" desah Naruto saat merasakan lidah Sasuke bergeriliya diputing kanannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadi memengang tangan Naruto, kini berusaha untuk membuka riseleting celana Naruto. Sekarang, tubuh Naruto nyaris polos tanpa busana. Tinggal boxer bergambar rubah sajalah yang ia kenakan. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh polos sang kekasihpun, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Sasukepun mencium kembali Naruto, menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta dibukakan akses kedalam mulut Naruto. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membukakan mulutnya. Sasuke membopong Naruto ke sofa terdekat tanpa menghentikan ciumannya tersebut. Dihempaskan tubuh sang kekasih. "Teme…" desah Naruto kearah Sasuke yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau curang," katanya.

Mengerti maksud sang kekasih. Sasukepun melepaskan pakaiannya secepat kilat dan sukses membuat Naruto kaget karena melihat kejantanan sang kekasih yang wow… itu sedang berdiri tegak menantang.

"Mau?" tawar Sasuke saat melihat wajah kaget Naruto. Orang yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku marah, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto. "Kau harus membayarnya loh," katanya sebelum menindih tubuh polos sang kekasih.

"AKH!" desah Naruto saat Sasuke memilin nipplenya dengan jari-jarinya. Bibirnya masih bergeriliya bebas dileher Naruto sambil sesekali digigitnya untuk meninggalkan kissmark yang kentara, menandakan ada seseorang yang memiliki Naruto. Kejantanan mereka beradu, menambahkan sensasi yang mereka rasakan saat ini. "UKH!" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke memanjakan 'adiknya' dibawah sana yang sedari tadi menegang, butuh dimanjakan. Tapi… tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau memohon Naruto," jawab Sasuke, benar-benar khas Uchiha. Suka sekali menyiksa pasangannya, walau dalam artian yang berbeda.

"O-onegai Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan pelan.

"Anak pintar," dengan perkataan itu. Sasuke langsung memasukan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah mendesah. Lidah lihai Sasuke, menggigit kecil kejantanan Naruto, sehingga dia meracaukan kata-kata dengan tidak jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menyemburkan cairan yang biasa disebut sperma kedalam mulut Sasuke.

"Hah… hah!" Naruto benar-benar kecapekan dengan kegiatan tersebut. Dia melihat Sasuke yang tba-tiba diam. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah nggak tahan lagi."

Naruto sepertinya belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"A-apa yang… AKH!" teriak Naruto saat ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk kedalamnya. "I-ITTAI!" rintihnya.

Sasuke benar-benar tipe Seme yang tidak sabaran. Dibuktikan dengan dia yang langsung memasukan kejantanannya tanpa menggunakan tangannya hanya untuk merenggangkannya. Wajar saja Naruto kesakitan, dia memukul Sasuke serta menendang-nendangnya.

Brak!

Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Tubuhnya terbentur dimeja terdekat yang menyebabkan dia harus menahan sakit, sepertinya harga diri Uchiha jatuh ditangannya.

"OH SHIT! FU^K!" maki Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahasa yang kasar. "kau ingin membunuhku, apa!" Tanya Sasuke pada orang yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini.

"Kau Baka! Sakit tahu!"

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang dikatakannya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dan tangannya berada didada Naruto. Saat Naruto merasa nikmat dengan perlakuan tersebut. Sasuke memasukan jari kelingkingnya pada lubang Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa mengerang bebas, dikarenakan bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menambahkan jari manis dan tengahnya secara bersamaan. "AKH!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Iseng, Sasuke terus menusuk-nusukan titik tersebut yang menyebabkan Naruto terus menerus berteriak. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau siap?" Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menyatukan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto dengan nafsunya yang besar. Setelah Naruto mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk melingkar kelehernya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Setelah seperempat kejantananya masuk, Naruto langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto… buka matamu!" kata Sasuke sedikit berkeriak. dia ingin kekasihnya juga merasakan kenikmatan, bukan hanya dirinya saja. Maka dari itu, dia langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka kedua mata birunya yang tadi sempat tertutup. "Sa-Sasuke…" katanya dengan Menahan sakit. Mata birunya sedikit berair.

"Lihat aku!" ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Narutopun memandang bola mata onyx sang kekasih. Disana terpancar perasaan hangat dan kasih sayang.

"Teruskanlah," pinta Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto. Diciumnya bibir merah Naruto dan tangannya memegang kejantanan Naruto sambil sesekali mengocoknya. Setelah masuk semua, Sasuke langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Akh! Akh!... Sasuke… harder!" mohon Naruto pada Sasuke.

"As you wish…" katanya sambil mencium kembali Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang tidak pelan. memasukannya kejantanannya semakin dalam, sehingga mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto. Sasuke terus menusuk titik tersebut selama beberapa menit.

"Sa-Sasu…ke… a-aku," ujar Naruto saat dia merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Keluarkanlah," jawab Sasuke.

"Akh! Sasuke!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya jauh kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang kelelahan, langsung tertidur. Sedangkan Sasuke, membopong Sasuke kedalam kamarnya.

"Oyasumi nasai, Dobe," katanya sambil mengecup kening Naruto dan akhirnya tertidur disamping Naruto.

Owari

-Pagi hari-

"BAKA TEME!" teriak Naruto saat baru bangun tidur, yang langsung menyebabkan kaca-kaca pada pecah. "GARA-GARA KAU, AKU NGGAK BISA BERJALAN!" lanjutnya pada seseorang disampingnya.

"Loh, bukannya kau yang mau Dobe?" Tanya pemuda raven tersebut dengan masih bergelung dengan selimut.

Blush! Sepertinya Naruto lupa akan hal itu.

"AKU NGGAK TAU KALAU AKAN SESAKIT INI!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Kau berisik," hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku ada ulangan nanti, Baka!"

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Naruto. Diapun langsung tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi? Bukankah kau tidak masuk hari ini?"

Duagh!

Sebuah bantal dan guling, dilemparkan tepat kearah sang Uchiha.

"TEME MESUM!" bersamaannya dengan perkataannya tersebut, Naruto langsung kabur, berharap lepas dari Sasuke. Melupakan semua rasa sakit yang sedang melanda bokongnya.

"Heh! Mau main kasar toh rupanya," perkataan tersebut, sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Akan aku layani," diapun langsung mengejar Naruto yang sepertinya kabur kedapur.

Ah~ pagi yang damai di Konoha ini… kisah inipun diakhiri dengan kata

-end-

Lemonnya hot nggak? Nggak? Yah!

Bagi kalian yx pengen rikues fic… blang m Rhie di FB ea XDXD

Eh iya… Yu-chan kemana ea? Kalian liat gha? ^reader:Kagak!^

Yu-Chaannn~ ^nemplok ke Yuki^ lage pha in ci? –liat leppie- wkwkwkwkwk… Yu-chan lge maen semeuke(dot)com jjha ea? Dpt pha an? ^ngintip^ bhuaaahahahaha da-dapet… -duagh- ^dilempar sandal^

Yuki: klo lo bilang! Gw bunuh lo! –ngancem-

Rhie: gha mempan wekkks!

Yuki: gw bakar komik lo yx ratusan ntu ^nyiapin obor^

Rhie: kyaaa~

Kyuu: lupakan percakapan diatas yx gaje itu…

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca"

Oe, thanks ea bagi para reviewer yang dah ngeripiu fic "Gillia":

**-Anenchi CukhaCukhe a.k.a Chi-nee**

**-Yuuchan no Haru999 a.k.a Yuu-nee**

**-Uzumaki Winda a.k.a Nda-chan**

**-ULqiura ekor empat a.k.a Qiura-nii**

**-Matsuo Emi a.k.a Emi-chan**

**-Namikaze Hanaan a.k.a Na-nee**

**-Syifa a.k.a Fa-chan**

**-Orange Naru a.k.a Orange-chan**

**-Kuro no Shiroi a.k.a Kuro-chan**

**-Pink Yamada a.k.a Pink-chan**

**-Shinju Arissa a.k.a Risa-nee**

Oce… maaf ea, bagi pnggilan nama'e yang kurang berkenan ( _ _ )!

Bagi kalian yx nunggu fic Lavender in my heart ma Golden Melody, harap menunggu bentar. Karena Rhie kena virus MALEZZZ and banyak tugas –malah promosi ni author- ^dicemplungin kejurang m semua org^

See you in next fic minna~

Love

Rhie and Yuki_


End file.
